


Locked In

by takhallus



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Handcuffs, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takhallus/pseuds/takhallus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt 'Louis and Nick wake up handcuffed together'. </p>
<p>Canon compliant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [usernicole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/usernicole/gifts).



“Smells like wood in here.”

Louis rolls his eyes at Niall. “It’s a log cabin Niall, you donut. Of course it smells like wood.”

“I know but I thought it would be all posh and smell like Jo Malone fucking candles or something.”

Harry walks in with his leather holdall hoisted over his shoulder. Louis nods towards him. “There you go Niall, see what Hazza’s got in his big girl’s bag. Got any incense in there Haz?”

Harry shakes his head and grabs Louis in a headlock. “No way mate, this is a LADS weekend, I’ve just got booze and lube.”

Louis wriggles away as Niall chuckles. “What the fuck d’ya need lube for?”

“Yeah, what for? Grimshaw’s not coming is he?” Louis says laughing. 

Harry just smiles. “He is coming, yeah.”

Louis’ face drops. He makes eye contact with Harry to see if there’s any memory of that conversation they had after the second Manchester show when they were very, very drunk. Harry had come out to him as bisexual a year ago and during that excruciating conversation Louis had admitted that he also fancied lads sometimes, though he’d never done anything about it. In Manchester Nick had come to the Saturday night concert and the following night Louis had innocently asked Harry whether he was coming to Sunday too. Harry had teased him about having a crush on Grimmy and the nice shade of puce Louis had turned had let the cat out of the bag. He had begged Harry not to tell anyone, and even done his serious face. It had been that important. Harry’s eyes are now drilling into him so he tries to look nonchalant. “Oh right. Who else is coming then?”

Niall counts on his fingers. “Well, there’s Liam and Andy, Bressie’s coming in a bit, then just Zayn and Naughty Boy.”

Louis’ heart stops for a second before he shakes his head. “Fuck off Niall, as if I’d fall for that one.”

Niall laughs and wanders off into the kitchen with one of the crates of lager. 

The log cabin isn’t exactly rustic, it’s cost them about ten grand to hire, but it’s worth it for the fact that it’s deep in the middle of a private estate and surrounded by trees so not even a pap hanging out of a helicopter could get a shot of them. Their security are staying in a lodge at the edge of the estate so they can keep an eye out and make sure they have no unexpected visitors for their big reunion with Zayny. It had been Liam’s idea, and it was one of his better ones. Have a laddy weekend and invite some people not in the band so they don’t end up arguing, and make an event of seeing Zayn again after the end of the tour. In theory it should be a good weekend. In theory.

Louis takes a little tour around the cabin while Harry and Niall unload crate after crate of booze from the van they came in. There’s an upstairs with a medium sized bathroom and only three bedrooms for nine people, though Louis supposes they’ll not be doing much sleeping anyway. Harry tends to sleep wherever he lies down but Louis will admit to a bit of anxiety about not knowing where he’s going to sleep and whether he’ll get any shut eye at all. He wonders whether he should bagsy a bed, but figures that would be asking for trouble - he’d end up with shaving cream in it, or sleeping in the bath because everyone purposely got into bed first so he couldn’t. It’s jungle law this weekend and he knows it. 

“Hello? Anyone home?”

Louis’ ears prick up at the deep northern accent. That’ll be Nick then. Louis makes his way downstairs and peers into the living room to see him shrugging off a long dogtooth coat which really isn’t very log cabiny. He never really knew what to say to Nick even before he realised he had a crush on him, he doesn't feel like he knows him well enough to take the piss out of him, which is usually how he bonds with people. “Alright mate?” He chirps. “Harry was getting the booze in, did you not see him as you came in?”

Nick comes over and shakes his hand awkwardly. “Alright Louis? No, I didn’t see him. Am I the first one here?”

“Just me, you, Niall and Harry so far but we’ve only just got here ourselves” It’s all a bit strained so Louis goes to a northern failsafe for situations like this. “Do you want a brew before we start destroying our livers.”

Nick’s face lights up and he nods vigorously. “Yeah, nice one.” 

Louis goes into the kitchen and starts busying himself with the kettle, wishing Harry or Niall would get back and help him out. The cupboards are all full of forgotten mugs alongside the swanky Next ones, it makes him smile to think of people bringing their own mugs just in case. That’s probably something his mum would do, and Nick’s mum for that matter. He glances over his shoulder and sees Nick checking out the contents of the fridge. 

The stupid crush had really crept up on him. He’d been looking after Bruce, ‘his’ and Eleanor’s dog who he still had visitation rights with after their amicable split. Brucey liked to wake up nice and early and piss all over Louis’ floor so he’d finally caved in and just set an alarm for seven am even though he was technically on holiday. After letting Bruce out and feeding him Louis had gotten into the habit of flicking on the digital radio that he had for listening to the football in the garden. One morning he’d been so pissed off at the nonsense they were spouting on talksport that he’d switched to Radio One and heard the dulcet tones of Nick waking people up with pre-recorded messages from celebrities. He had idly wondered if he should ring up and offer to do one himself. 

It had become a routine after that. He’d let Bruce out the back, settle down with a brew and listen to the Breakfast Show. Grimmy made him laugh, was warm and friendly, and played some half decent music. Then, one day, he had talked about his non-existent love life and Louis had felt a little pang of need. He daydreamed about Nick finishing the show and coming to see him, about them both walking their dogs and hanging out just talking. His daydreams were all pretty PG until he started youtubing bits of Don’t Sweat The Small Stuff and saw a gif of Nick basically demonstrating a blowjob on a Calippo. That night Louis had crossed the line between having a little crush on a celebrity and spilling into your own hand thinking about their sinful mouth on your cock. It was all downhill from there. 

“Louis?”

“Mmm?” Louis checks back into the conversation and hands over the tea to Grimmy in a mug that says “World’s Best Sister” on it.

“I was just saying what’s happening with the sleeping arrangements?” 

Louis sets his tea down (“Scots For Tots Children’s Centre”) and looks at Nick head on for the first time since he got here. He likes his eyes the best. He’s got kind of sad eyes, eyes which don’t hide hurt very well. You can tell when he’s not happy because his eyes don’t smile, even he’s grinning ear to ear. “Well, there’s three bedrooms, and two couches, so that’s eight people, and there’s nine of us, so whoever’s the most hammered’ll have to sleep where they fall I reckon.”

Nick makes a worried face. “Probably be me, though that Bressie’s a bit of a one by all accounts.”

“Yeah, he’s a good lad.” Louis decides to chance a bit of teasing, just to get a reaction. “Don’t know what you’re worrying about anyway, you and Harry’ll end up in bed together.”

Nick makes a weird choking noise and stares into his mug. “Not if I can help it, he snores worse than ever when he’s had a few.” He looks up through long lashes and Louis’ stomach does a flip. “I was hoping for you actually, you don’t take up as much room as everybody else.” 

Louis smirks, ready for the obvious joke. “You’re out of luck mate, I like to spread out like a starfish.” He makes eye contact and Nick gives him a flirty smile before Niall comes in and ruins the moment.

“Grimmy! Alright mate? I heard you were - “

And that’s where the film reel that is Louis’ memory snaps off and flaps hopelessly in the air.

Light. Yellow, creamy light, like 8am light. It’s everywhere, flooding the room, leaking into the corners of his eyes, telling him that everything is starting up again, another new day. Except his head is throbbing, his mouth is dry, there’s wet heat on his back and he doesn’t know where he is. He would sell his soul for a nice bucket full of pitch black to kill this light and let him sleep. One by one his other senses start to catch up with sight and touch. He hears someone softly breathing, tastes sharp bile in his mouth, smells stale beer. The wet heat on his back is someone’s bare skin, there’s a weird ache in his right wrist and he’s suddenly aware that he’s enveloped in another body. He glances down, his head hurting even with the just the movement of his eyes, and sees the unmistakeable arm of Nick Grimshaw.

He tries to turn onto his back but Nick is solid behind him. His wrist is still hurting so he tries to lift it and that’s when he sees the problem. The treacherous yellow light glints off metal handcuffs, locking his right wrist to Nick’s. How the fuck did this happen? He looks down his own body and sees he at least has his boxers on. Did they fall asleep like this and then someone put the cuffs on? He shakes his head, then immediately regrets it when a bolt of pain shoots through his cranium. Stupid idiot, Louis, of course they didn’t undress them after they got the handcuffs on him. He tries to speak but his throat is so dry he just makes a kind of dusty coughing sound. Completely incapacitated by pain and nausea he starts to rock back and forth to wake Nick up. Just as Louis thinks he’s about to throw up from the movement, Nick stirs and starts to babble in morning nonsense.

“Whas times, who is it?”

Louis lifts his right arm as best he can and rolls backwards, ending up tucked against Nick’s hairy chest. Their arms are raised now, the handcuffs just hanging there for Nick to see. 

“Whad duh fuck?” Nick groans and instinctively tries to pull the handcuffs towards him. Louis grunts in protest as his wrist is pulled back and they have a weak and ridiculous tug of war for a few seconds before they both give up and let their arms fall back down, cuffs and all.

They must both go back to sleep because the next thing Louis feels is Nick shifting behind him again and gently shaking him arm up and down.

“Louis, I need a piss, you’ll have to get up with me.” 

Louis puts all of his weight on his left side and sits up. Nick is pulled flush against his back again by their arms moving together. Louis tries to stand up and shuffles forward as Nick manages to get himself off the bed. The two of them stand there, Nick’s front to Louis’ back, not quite knowing what to do next.

“Can you see a key?! Louis glances about but it kills his head so he stops.

“No, I really need to go though, you’ll have to come with me.” 

Too tired and hungover to complain, Louis just shuffles slowly towards the door of their room, they have to do a little dance to get the door open, and though Louis expects to see the rest of the lads outside their room pissing themselves laughing at them, there’s no-one. He carries on towards the bathroom which is thankfully empty, then just stands in front of the toilet. “How do we do this?”

There’s a pregnant pause, then Nick works it out. “Stand on one side, I’ll stand on the other, then we’ll have to bob down so I don’t piss on the back of your legs.”

“You’d better fucking not, watch where you’re aiming.”

“I’ll be using my left hand, give me a break.”

Louis sighs and stands with the backs of his thighs as far away as he can get from the side of the toilet bowl. He feels Nick move into position behind him and then hears a rustling as he gets his cock out. There’s a long pause, stage fright most likely, before the sound of liquid hitting liquid and a long sigh of relief from Nick. 

“Thank fuck for that.”

Louis sighs. “Just focus please, if I feel even a drop of liquid on my legs I’ll chew my own arm out of these cuffs.”

Nick attempts a laugh and then there’s silence. “Do you need to go.”

He didn’t before, but now, just at the mention of it, suddenly Louis does need to piss. “How am I going to do it?”

“You’re easy, you just do it like normal but with your left hand.”

Louis steps sideways and then turns so he’s in front of the toilet and thankfully Nick goes with him without too much fuss. He’s suddenly aware that Nick is a few inches taller than him and could just look over his shoulder and get a decent show. He pauses with his hand half on his cock. “Don’t watch me or I can’t go.”

“What the fuck would I be watching you for? Not my thing, love.”

Louis takes a deep breath, then pulls his cock out and starts to piss. Once, on the tour bus, Harry was boring him about some theoretical pyramid that a clever bloke had come up with which said that you needed to get your basic needs out of the way, or you couldn’t do anything worthwhile like learning or falling in love. Obviously Louis hadn’t listened properly but it suddenly starts to make more sense because he and Nick are both pretty calm at the moment, but he knows as soon as they have both emptied their bladders they’ll have to focus on why they are in fucking handcuffs and where the fuck everyone is. He shakes off a bit and tucks himself away. Time to face the music.

Flushing the chain he leans back into Nick, who stays completely still. They stand there for a minute, just barely touching but neither seemingly wanting to move. Louis sighs. “Any chance we could just take some paracetamol, go back to bed and try and deal with this when we’re a bit more awake?”

Nick groans. “Good lad Louis, yes, please let’s do that. Come on, there’s glasses over here and there’s tablets in my bag.” 

Nick’s left hand grips Louis’ left bicep and he leads him slowly to the sink where Louis picks up a glass and half fills it. They then take baby steps back to the room where everything starts to go horribly wrong. Nick knows where the tablets are but seems to forget he’s fucking attached to Louis so he lurches over towards his bag and Louis nearly goes arse over tit. 

“Watch what you’re fucking doing will you, just slow down! I nearly spilled the water.” 

“Alright! I need to bend down and get them out of my bag.”

“Well you can’t without me, so just put me in front of the bag and then I’ll get them.”

“No, you pick the bag up and then I’ll look in it.”

“That’s stupid, come on, just bob down and I’ll get them.”

Nick huffs and slowly starts to crouch down. Louis puts the glass on the floor and digs through the denim rucksack awkwardly with his left hand before he gets impatient and just starts pulling stuff out.

“Careful! They’re at the bottom, can’t you just...feel for them?”

Louis doesn't even glorify that stupid comment with a response and keeps pulling out anything he can get his hand on. He grips something that feels like it’s made of foil and pulls it out. “Ha! So that’s why you didn’t want me digging through your bag is it? Can’t believe you brought condoms to a party with six straight guys.” He waves the extra thick condom around and laughs to himself before tossing it on the floor. Luckily, the next thing he pulls out is the packet of headache tablets. “Thank God, I was worried there was a fucking butt plug in there or something. We can get up now.”

“They were just in there from the last time I used the bag, don’t get your hopes up, darling.” Nick’s dry reply doesn’t totally convince Louis to be honest but he’s too tired and hungover to continue taking the piss.   
Louis pops two tablets out of the foil blister pack and carefully puts them onto his tongue one at a time, taking a swallow of water for each one. Then he gets two more out and sets them and the glass down on the bedside table for Nick to get. He’s quite proud at how quickly they’ve gotten used to this. However that doesn’t mean he’s not very, very keen to get the fuck out of the shackles and use his right arm again. “Ready?”

There’s silence, then Nick says “Oh, yeah, I mean, yeah, ready.”

“Did you nod when I said ‘ready’?” Louis giggles.

He gets a warm chuckle in return from Nick. “I did, yeah. Not used to this yet.”

“Let’s hope we don’t fucking have to get used to it! I’m going to fucking kill those idiots.” Louis slowly crawls up on the bed, Nick’s substantial limbs brushing against his as he does so. He sits still for a minute then awkwardly clears his throat. “Erm, how do you want to do this? Same as before?”

There’s a pause and Louis knows that Nick is nodding again.

“I mean, yeah, same as before? Is that ok?”

Louis nods. “Yeah, you go first, lie down how you want and I’ll...fit around you.”

There’s a tug on his right arm as Nick lies on his back, and Louis looks for the position of Nick’s legs before lying against him in the crook of his arm and placing his own hand flat on his stomach. Nick’s hand is hovering over Louis’ tentatively so he gives him a free pass. “You can drop your hand, it’s okay.” Nick’s big, warm hand gently settles on Louis’ own, and they both suddenly relax. Louis breathes deep and finds his eyelids heavy. The gentle rise and fall of Nick’s chest starts to rock him to sleep. 

The next time Louis opens his eyes, his headache has gone and he’s on his side again, Nick spooning him and breathing warm air over his ear. Nick’s hand is still resting on Louis’ and it feels nice, feels right. Louis imagines what it might be like for the two of them to be together, to wake up like this every day. Wake up at the crack of dawn most mornings, but not all. Saturday and Sunday mornings they might wake up like that, cuddled together as they wake up naturally and start kissing, start touching. Maybe they have lovely, slow, morning sex and then lie in each others arms until someone’s stomach starts rumbling and they get up and make breakfast together. Well, Nick can make breakfast, Louis will make the tea. They could walk the dog together in the park and hold hands, meet up with friends for Sunday dinner at a pub. It all sounded so perfect and so unlikely at the same time. In reality they would have to lie, hide away, make up stories, maybe wait two years until Louis’ management contract was up and make it a clause in the new one that he could come out. Or maybe they could arrange to get caught somehow, and that would solve everything. And probably lead to more death threats for Nick.

The encroaching reality is making Louis’ head hurt again so he takes a deep breath and tries to get a bit more sleep. Unfortunately his fidgeting was woken up Nick and he starts to stir. Louis hears Nick grunt softly as he wakes and instinctively hugs Louis closer. 

“Mmm, sorry.” Nick loosens his grip and the spell is broken. “How’s your head?”. 

Louis leans back into him and pushes his hips back. Nick gasps at the same time as Louis’ feels the morning wood nudging at him. Nick tries to wriggle away but Louis doesn’t want to let him. He moves his right hand back and takes Nick’s with him, gripping at Nick’s thigh to try and keep him still. Nick is breathing heavily and they lie there for what seems like hours, just lying in the heat of their bodies. Suddenly Nick speaks and it jolts Louis out of his reverie.

“Six straight guys, you said.”

Louis scrunches his brow in confusion. “What?”

“Yesterday, you said I brought condoms and there were six straight guys here, out of nine. So that’s three not straight guys. Me, Haz, and who else?”

Louis smiles to himself. He didn’t even realise he’d said it. “I think you know who the other one is.”

“Right.”

Louis decides to put him out of his misery. “I’m bisexual. And I like you. I mean, I have a bit of a crush on you.” It’s easier to admit it when he can’t see Nick’s face. He doesn’t know what faces Nick is making right now, whether he’s happy, or embarrassed, or trying not to laugh. 

“OK. Erm, was this your...I mean the handcuffs…”

“It wasn’t me!” Louis can’t believe Nick would think he’d be so fucking obvious. “I have no idea why we’re in handcuffs, I don’t remember anything!”

“OK, I believe you, I just...Oh this is stupid, I can’t see your face. Here, sit up a minute.”

Louis sits up and feels Nick pull him between his legs as they sit. There’s a full length mirror on the wardrobe door in front of them and for the first time in a while Louis is looking straight at Nick’s face. The two of them are framed by the mirror, both shirtless, their legs partially covered by the white sheets. You can just see the silver of the handcuffs where their wrists rest in the sheets. Nick’s hair is a mess and Louis wants to get his fingers in it.

“Tell me again, now I can see you.” Nick’s face has trepidation written all over it.

Louis takes a deep breath. “I’ve got a crush on you.”

“Why?”

Louis laughs and sees Nick’s face crack up too. “Because you’re fit, and you make me laugh, and Harry trusts you so you must be okay.”

“So I’m fit am I? You think I’m fit.” Nick nuzzles at his neck making Louis smile from ear to ear.

“Stop teasing me! This is awful, this is not how I wanted this to go.” Louis looks up shyly.

“How did you want it to go?”

Louis sighs. “I don’t know, I guess I just thought I might be able to charm you and then I’d know if you really liked me. This is all a bit...fake and ...forced. I mean I bet you can’t wait to get these fucking things off and not have to deal with me shackled to you all the time.”

“Let’s face it Louis, would either of us have actually done anything about how we felt if we’d been left to our own devices?”

“How...we felt? So, I mean, you..You like me?”

“I like you.”

Nick curls his arms around Louis and starts kissing his neck gently. Louis tilts his head to give him access and leans back against the unexpected solidity of Nick’s body. Louis starts to get hard and shifts uncomfortably before Nick oh so gently brushes the tips of his fingers over Louis’ cock. It’s just at that moment that Niall comes barrelling through the door with Harry close behind. 

“Shit, sorry, erm, what are you?”

“Fucking hell Niall, first you handcuff us together and then you interrupt the one possible decent outcome!” Louis sighs as he sees Niall try to duck out. “No, come back you fucking idiot, where’s the key?”

Harry sneaks in shamefaced and hands the key to Nick. “Sorry, like, it probably wasn’t a good idea, but, I mean - look! You’re together, like, are you? Are you together?”

“No thanks to you Haz, what if there’d been a fucking fire or something?”

Nick laughs. “Come on Lou, it all worked out okay.”

“Oh Lou now is it?” Harry beams. 

Nick makes a show of cuddling Louis tight and nibbling at his neck as Harry cheers and Niall coos. “Do us a favour lads, fuck off for half an hour would you?”

“Yeah and don’t think this is over! You better watch your backs for the rest of your lives.” Louis allows himself a smile as Harry and Niall disappear out the room, still laughing. “So, half an hour?”

Nick unlocks the handcuffs and tosses them on the floor as Louis rubs at the soreness in his wrists. “Good fucking riddance.”

Louis turns to finally face Nick and kisses him softly, waiting for a response. Nick kisses back passionately and holds Louis flush against him. 

“I don’t know how we’re gonna make this work, if I’m honest.”

Louis nods sadly. “I know…”

“But I’m willing to try, because I really like you.”

Louis lets out a breath and rests his head on Nick’s shoulder. “We can try then, yeah? I mean, we managed OK today.”

“No more handcuffs though.”

“Mm, I don’t know, they could be fun later.”

Nick laughs and kisses Louis on the forehead. “Can I tell you a secret?”

“Yeah.”

“I did sneak a look at your cock while you were having a piss.”

Louis cackles and pushes Nick down on the bed, pinning him. “I fucking knew it, you perv!”

“Nice though, really. Do I still get a kiss?”

Louis leans down and kisses him, rubbing against him just slightly. 

They’re longer than half an hour.


End file.
